


Second-hand toys

by marginalia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Willow watches him for a moment, tilts her head and runs one finger along his spine, cool touch on burning flesh. "Nice new puppy," she purrs. Draco does not shiver.

He is kneeling on the floor, perfectly still, arms chained, body a stylized Z. He is not marked; the Death Eaters make a point of taking excellent care of their possessions. He could release himself with a fluttering of his fingers, but he will not. He will wait forever if that is required.

"Very nice," she says, tugging him to his feet. "But we can break you a little more."


End file.
